


Punishment

by ProcrastinatingAuthor



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Cabinet of Souls, Charlie opening the cabinet, Episode Tag, Episode Tag: s01e08 The Lost, Gen, M/M, everyones mentioned but like the focus is Charlie, relationships are also not heavily hit on but are slightly mentioned, spoilers for the entire show essentially
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 08:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcrastinatingAuthor/pseuds/ProcrastinatingAuthor
Summary: Charlie opens the Cabinet and learns his true punishment(Im bad at summaries, but its mostly a dumb little thought one)





	Punishment

The minute the cabinet was opened, he knew it was over. As he watched every single soul escape from the cabinet, heading in various directions but on the same mission. He watched as they killed all the Shadow Kin, hearing Ram scream as April was dropped along with them. 

Finally one last soul emerged and Charlie closed his eyes. He was prepared. He knew this was his punishment. 

Charlie was the one responsible for killing his entire race. There was no hero and now all the souls were lost forever. 

Ignoring Matteusz’s cries, he awaited death. But it never came. 

Opening his eyes, he realized he was laying on the ground. Quill above him.   
He felt his stomach drop. She stopped him from dying. She wouldn’t save him; she wanted him dead, but in stopping his demise she trapped in his own hell. 

He is alive. Forever guilty. 

Perhaps that was the point. 

The cabinet punishes whoever uses it. But not through death. No, death would be too easy. Instead, they are forced to live on, bearing the weight of their sins. 

He committed genocide. And now he was going to live with that for the rest of his life. 

Quill would make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> So thank you for reading! This one isn't very long, but I've been wanting to write a class story for a while and while i don't 100% know what this is suppose to be, I hope someone enjoyed it. Sorry if there are any continuity errors in anything or if it has mistakes cause I'm an idiot who didn't understand something, I can't really find the show anywhere to rewatch.   
I accept any constructive criticism just please be considerate and kind in your comments!
> 
> Tumblr @readingwriter92 (if y'all wanna comment on there or just see more of my idiotic stuff)


End file.
